Total Drama Demigods:Reborn
by ChariotConfidantCaiya
Summary: (ADOPTED FROM SWEET LAVENDER TEA DREAMS) Chris, desperate for a new show idea, risks jail (again) to uncover something hidden in the plain sight of the w, he gathers 14 unique teens to compete to show their abilities and strengths, to win 10 million dollars, plus something that can't be bought:pride. Rated T for things. (APPS CLOSED!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! My name is Caiyu, and I'm not new to Fanfiction in the least, but I'm definitely new to writing it! I decided to adopt this story from the very lovely and sweet Sweet Lavender Tea Dreams, not only because I was sad that she never continued it, but because I liked the premise of it._**

 ** _After talking to SLTD, connecting through a mutual friend of ours, I also have permission to use Imogen, because she was personally a good character and I feel like it won't be the same, but I'm making her a cohost later._**

 ** _I'm also gonna be using the same beginning and rules that SLTD did-_**

 ** _-I'm gonna be taking in 14 people, 7 boys and 7 girls._**

 ** _-I want to have a variety of Deities from around the world. Inuits, Chinese, Native, anything you can throw down._**

 ** _-Even if they do descend from the gods and goddesses themselves, I still want them to have flaws. Lots of them. Let them have room for development._**

 ** _-One character per account, PM or review, I prefer PMs but thats just me._**

 ** _But yeah if you actually read this, add an animal your character is associated with/ a familiar of your character in the app down below!_**

* * *

"This is illegal, you know!," A small, wiry guy with round glasses said, pushing them up on his face. They glinted from the light of the laptop in the dark room, "Hacking into the pentagon- besides, I feel like we're messing where we shouldn't!"

"You're getting paid, right? Keep going. I need something to run this show with, and nothing is more fun than doing it like this," Chris McClean said, "Besides, when I get a tip off, I have to follow it. If there are such a thing like gods and goddesses, their offspring would be good for a TV show!"

"You're mental,"The hacker said, before a slew of files flew across the screen. Chris's eyes widened.

"Wow, theres… so many... "

"Wait, how do we even know this is real?,"The hacker said, before he flew out of his seat as all of a sudden someone broke through the door of the room. Suddenly, a SWAT team swarmed in, and parted to make a walk way.

"I told you this was a bad idea!,"The hacker said as two large men held him and Chris down.

"Not the face!," Chris shouted, before heavy footsteps fell before him.

"Oh, it was this moron. I thought someone hacking that far into our records, but it looks like you're up to your fame hungry show idea schemes, eh McClean?," A large man said, laughing. Moving around them to sit in the hacker's chair, "I must admit, whoever tipped you off must have balls. I am tempted to look through all of your contacts, but they had a good idea."

"Yeah, yeah, just what do you wanna do?," Chris said, obviously impatient.

"As much as I can throw you and your buddy in jail, I must say I do enjoy your show, as well as my daughter, and it'd be even better, considering I know some of these kids and what they are capable of. I'll kick this under the rug, and let you make a show out of it. Hell, I'll even help you and round some of them up."

"...Wait, really?," Chris said, perking up.

Meanwhile, somewhere perched on a mountain in a temple, a woman with bandaged eyes sipped on some luke warm tea. Her ears twitched as she set her tea down, and her lips quirked. Pushing her black hair from her face, she looked up at an age old statue, which had been worn and chipped away to be unrecognizable.

"It looks like something interesting is happening. At least, the gods are abuzz."

* * *

 ** _Okay so I guess this will be more of their records than their app, since Chris and Gov will be seeking out the demigods? Oh, specifics._**

Name:

Nickname:

Child of:

Age (16-19):

Gender:

Nationality:

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair Style/Color:

Eye Shape/Color:

Normal outfit:

Swimsuit:

Formal Outfit:

Pajamas:

Any accessories/special marks:

Personality:

Biography:

When did they know they were a Demigod?:

How did the government find them:

Abilities (Max 2):

Weaknesses (Min 2):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon of Choice:

Favorite/Least Favorite-

Song:

Food:

Color:

Animal:

Type of Music:

What do they prefer in a-

Friend:

Best Friend:

Enemy:

Significant other:

Sexuality:

Medical issues?:

Any felonies on their records?:

What would they be doing when the show seeks them out?:


	2. Files and Lists Galore

**_And here is the official list of people I've accepted!_**

 _ **Boys-**_

 _ **Zemin Benedict/Benedict Zemin-Son of Xiwangmu, Queen of the West and Chinese goddess of divinity and longevity**_

 _ **Asher Sorner-Son of Bes, Egyptian god of childbirth, dance, and sexual pleasure**_

 _ **Tukkuttok 'Kota' Butler-Son of Anguta, Inuit gatherer of the dead**_

 _ **Eamonn O'Connor-Son of The Dagda, Chieftan of the Tuatha de Danann (Celtic Storm/Fertility/Sky God)**_

 _ **Alysson Keyton-Son of Cupid, Greek god of Desire and Affection**_

 _ **Nathan Drake-Son of Hades, Greek god of Death**_

 _ **-1 spot left-**_

* * *

 _ **Girls-**_

 _ **Arianna Rodriguez-Daughter of Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love**_

 _ **Jeska Byrne-Daughter of Bridgid, Celtic Goddess of Fire, Poetry, Healing, and Unity**_

 ** _Tachibana Shigeko-Daughter of Tajimamori, Japanese god of sweets and confectionaries_**

 ** _Octavia Kurohana/Kurohana Octavia-Daughter of Uso-Dori, old Japanese goddess of music_**

 ** _-3 spots left-_**

* * *

 ** _4 more spots! So far I'm loving all these references and characters, so keep them coming!_**

* * *

"So, here are the files we got so far," Chris said as he slid the file across a table, where a woman with dark brown hair and eyes sat, sipping her coffee, not caring about the red lipstick stains she left behind on the cup. She dressed in a white button up, some faded blue boot cut jeans, and red bottom heels. Her leather coat was draped over the back of the chair, despite the slight chill in the building.

"That folder is thinner than I thought," She commented nonchalantly as she set her cup down.

"We're still sorting through them and working out which ones would be the best match for the show," Chris said, picking up his own coffee cup.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Then get them all to me in one go. It's less work for us both."


	3. Final Call

**_And here is the complete list of cast members! Openings are now closed, and I've already started on the first chapter, so there's a sneak peek at the end!_**

 ** _There's also a game of WHO ARE THE VAGUE SNEAK PEAKS REFERENCING_**

 ** _Whoever gets it right gets to build their character's team._**

* * *

 ** _Boys-_**

 ** _Zemin Benedict/Benedict Zemin-Son of Xiwangmu, Queen of the West and Chinese goddess of divinity and longevity_**

 ** _Asher Sorner-Son of Bes, Egyptian god of childbirth, dance, and sexual pleasure_**

 ** _Tukkuttok 'Kota' Butler-Son of Anguta, Inuit gatherer of the dead_**

 ** _Eamonn O'Connor-Son of The Dagda, Chieftan of the Tuatha de Danann (Celtic Storm/Fertility/Sky God)_**

 ** _Alysson Keyton-Son of Cupid, Greek god of Desire and Affection_**

 ** _Nathan Drake-Son of Hades, Greek god of Death_**

 ** _Alexei Petrov-Son of Marzanna, Slavic Goddess of Winter_**

* * *

 ** _Girls-_**

 ** _Arianna Rodriguez-Daughter of Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love_**

 ** _Jeska Byrne-Daughter of Bridgid, Celtic Goddess of Fire, Poetry, Healing, and Unity_**

 ** _Tachibana Shigeko-Daughter of Tajimamori, Japanese god of sweets and confectionaries_**

 ** _Octavia Kurohana/Kurohana Octavia-Daughter of Uso-Dori, old Japanese goddess of music_**

 ** _Marina Laskaris-Daughter of Nerrivik, The Sea mother and provider of food for the Inuit people_**

 ** _Yu Lihua-Daughter of Chi-Yu, Chinese god of war_**

 ** _Harlow Sorensen-Daughter of Thor, Norse god of Thunder and Lightning_**

* * *

"My name is Chris McClean, and we are back at camp Wawanaka, back for more action, with a side of the superhuman!" Chris said, grinning.

* * *

"Gēge!," The intimidating girl said, her aura immediately brightening as she jumped on the tallest male there.

* * *

"Hello, goregous," the newcomer said to the purple haired female, who only clung tighter to her chubby companion, her eyes narrowing in the male.

* * *

"Isn't your father supposed to be a dwarf?," the extremely fair haired male said to the other young man at his side.

"Yeah? And? Doesn't mean I am," he responded, giving a nonchalant glance to the taller guy.

* * *

"It's quite obvious he's a male," The dirty blonde haired girl said, grinning,"Albeit an effeminate one!"

* * *

 ** _The hunt is on, boys._**


	4. Island Call

_**Lmao I finally finished this. I'm so sorry for the delay, September just was extremely busy with a convention and work cranked up to a 12, but I did it! The Introduction chapter, and part 1 of the first episode! With no further ado, leggo!-**_

 ** _Disclaimer:I don't own Total Dramaz_**

* * *

"Are we rolling?," Chris said to the cameraman, who just nodded. Chris grinned, running back on the deck, and holding out his arms in greeting.

"My name is Chris McClean, and we are back at camp Wawanaka, back for more action, with a side of the superhuman!" Chris said, grinning.

"We have gathered 14... Unique individuals to go toe to toe to fight for many things. Sure 10 million dollars is a hefty amount of winnings, but some of these kids go in it for the pride! That being said, stayed tuned to meet these incredible kids and watch them battle it out, only here on TOTAL. DRAMA. DEMIGOD!"

The first boat pulled up, carrying a tall, lithe young man of Chinese descent. His features were angled and elegant with only a touch of softness in the curve of his jaw. Given he was 6'6, he should have been intimidating, if it wasn't for his warm green hazel eyes and slightly shaggy black hair. He wore a peach colored cotton changshan tunic that faded to white along the bottom edges of the sleeves and torso, with black trousers and black cotton shoes. He took his bag and walked on the deck with all the elegance of a swan.

"Z-man, how's it going? I take it that everything went fine on the trip here, right?," Chris said, smiling at the taller male.

"Ah, it's actually Zemin," The Chinese male said, giving a bashful smile and holding out his hand, which Chris shook, "Yeah. I don't see , though."

"She's wrangling the last one of you guys, she'll be here soon," Chris said, gesturing to the dock, "Stand over there please while we introduced the rest."

"Yes sir," Zemin said, making his way to the other end of the dock.

As soon as Zemin settled into place, the next boat pulled up, bringing another male contestant. This one, however, was much shorter, at 5'6, with skin the color of lightly creamed coffee and deep brown eyes. His black hair was messy, the shortest of it coming to his eyebrows and the longest going to the base of his neck at the nape. He was rather petite in stature, almost effeminate, especially in the face, but his muscle structure of his arms and shoulders was undoubtably male. He wore bright white genie pants with a forest green sash at his hips, a black tank top and black slightly pointed shoes. Around his neck was a pendant with a small elvish looking man carved into the smooth stone, the pendant reaching to his navel. The short male gave a dimpled grin as he moved forward onto the deck, high fiving Chris as he walked to him.

"Asher, my dude," Chris greeted, "Good to finally meet you!"

"Good to be here," Asher said, lightly slugging the host, "Doesn't look like anyone else is here yet, though."

"We're getting there, man. Go stand by Zemin, the next boat's coming up."

"Zemin?,"Asher questions, before turning and seeing the other male. He gives a casual salute to Chris as he walked away to stand with his competitor.

The next boat pulled up seconds after, this one holding a female that stood even shorter than Asher, at 4'9. She was also of Chinese descent, with medium length black hair pulled up in a high ponytail with two tendrils framing her delicately beautiful face, as well as bangs cut across her forehead. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black, and light freckles dusted her nose. She wore a white button up shirt with the first button undone and the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black pleated skirt that came to her mid thighs, black thigh highs that came a couple inches to the hem of her skirt , and black combats boots. Despite being very short and slender, she carried herself like a seasoned warrior, her aura intimidating. Chris walked to stop her before she got far on the deck, to which she glared at him.

"For safety reasons, we're to confiscate all but one weapon that you were to bring, so hand it over, Lihua," Chris said, holding out his hand.

The girl's glare intensified, before she reached behind her and pulled out a rather comically large knife, which made Chris's eyes widened, before she pulled out another from her boot, as well as a smaller one from under her sock.

"Do you have the one you're keeping?," Chris said, and the girl nodded, before shoving him aside, into the water, and she made her way to the other side of the docks. The two boys, who were conversing, turned to look at the new comer. Zemin brightened immediately, while Asher waved.

"Mèimèi?," Zemin called. Lihua's eyes went to him.

"Gēge!,"Lihua responded, her aura immediately brightening as she jumped on Zemin, wrapping her arms around him. Zemin laughed as he caught her, stumbling back a bit before he set her down.

"You two know each other, it seems," Asher said, his eyebrow raised in intrigue.

Lihua turned to the male, staring at him for a brief second before grabbing on Zemin's sleeve.

"This is my distant relative, Lihua. She's very much like my little sister, though. She just doesn't talk much," Zemin said, lightly tugging on girl's ponytail. She smacked his hand away, making Asher laugh.

Just as Chris pulled himself out of the water, the next boat pulled up, and another girl sauntered onto the dock, giggling. She looked extremely beautiful and sweet, with her large round green eyes and auburn hair in twin tails held by one blue ribbon and one red ribbon. She had a very feminine figure, and wore simple clothing of a white t-shirt with black stripes, black jeans, and tennis shoes. An extravagant diamond necklace hung from her neck, showing wealth. She wore a wide grin as she walked on the dock, helping Chris up.

"Chris! Are you okay?," She asked, concern lacing her voice. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, Lihua just caught me off guard. Good to see you made it, Ariana."

"Oh, I'm so glad!," Ariana said as she stepped back, and turned to her other competitors. As she made her way over, Asher blinked, before a brow raised.

"Ah. I see," He said, before looking towards the next boat.

"Huh? What?," Ariana said, confused.

"Nothing. I just have eyes," He replied, not looking back at the girl. Ariana gritted her teeth, her hands clenching slightly at her sides. Lihua seemed to get it, and turned away to hide her small smirk.

The next boat that pulled up held a male contestant, fit and standing at 5'6 with black textured spikes with white tips for hair and oddly rectangular shaped eyes, the right eye red and the left eye black, making him seem intimidating. He wore a pitch black red outlines jacket with a white skull on its back over a white tank top, jeans, and black nike shoes. Around his slender neck was a necklace with a picture of (presumably) his family in it.

"Hey, Nathan! What's up!," Chris said, holding his hand. Nathan just brushed past him, before standing with the others. Ariana instantly smiled at him with a "Hi!". Nathan didn't seem to pay her any mind, making her pout as she turned around to Zemin.

"You look friendly enough! Hi!"

As they slipped into easy conversation, the next boat pulled up, holding another girl, standing at five foot nothing with freckled ivory skin, softly curved with a 32c chest, with bright wavy fiery red orange strawberry blonde highlighted hair that reached her mid back and round bright blue eyes. She wore A purple plaid shirt dress with shorts peaking along the bottom, a jean jacket, and black converse knee high boots. She held herself in a reserved manner, which carried on as she greeted Chris with a smile.

"Jeska! How's it going?," Chris asked as she approached.

"It's going really well. I see a few others are already here."

"Yep! Go ahead and join them, if you would."

Jeska nodded, before she made her way to the others. Ariana grinned at her as she approached, and stepped forward.

"Jeska, right? I'm Ariana! I hope we get along," She said. Jeska gave a polite smile and nodded, before looking at Zemin, who was standing next to Ariana, a thoughtful look on his face. Jeska tilted her head in question, making Zemin break out of his thoughts.

"I know this sounds weird, but do you ever play connect the dots with your freckles, or make them into constellations of sorts?," He asked. Jeska immediately grinned, "More than I care to admit. Especially when I get bored and can't do any actual stargazing."

"You enjoy stars as well?," Zemin said, brightening.

"You bet! In fact-"

As those two went on, Another female contestant pulled up to the docks this one different then the two slender girls already on deck. She was actually really soft and chubby all around, but not terribly unattractively so. She actually seemed relatively normal, with her cocoa brown hair pulled up in a somewhat messy bun. If her features, olive skin, and cinnamon brown eyes were anything to go by, she was of Japanese descent. Other than her oversized green t-shirt, the girl also wore black capris, black fingerless gloves, and black flats. In her small hands was a large tubberware container, which she clutched tighter as she made her way to Chris, a nervous smile on her face.

"Shigeko! I see you did some baking before the boat got you!," Chris said, grinning."

"I.. I thought I should share with everyone, since we'll be living together...," the girl said, barely audible as she looked down.

"Cute," Asher commented, grinning. Chris nodded in agreement, before he gestured to the small group on the other end of the dock. Shigeko nodded as she moved to the other end, before she gave a polite bow to the group, holding out the tubberware, "I, um... I made chocolate chip cookies. And if you don't like sweets that much, there's salted caramels too..."

"What about if we have allergies?," Ariana asked , a teasing lilt in her voice that was hardly noticeable. Shigeko's eyes started to go wide as her face went red.

"Then don't eat them, smart one," Jeska said as she took the opened the tubberware and took a cookie, "I'll eat it."

"So will I," Zemin said as he picked up a cookie with a smile as the girl straightened up, "Especially since I didn't eat breakfast." Lihua gently shook her head when she was offered one.

Ariana's eyes flashed as she looked at Asher, who only winked back. Shigeko looked over at Nathan, who was eyeing the cookies. She only grinned as she held the tubberware to him, "I made enough for everyone, don't worry."

As if accepting the invitation, he took two cookies and a piece of caramel, mumbling a 'thank you' as he started to eat.

The next boat pulled up, the next contestant another female. This one was taller than the ones already there at 6'2, with a modestly curved and athletic body and long, wavy white blonde hair with brown streaks through it, pulled up in a French braided crown and her long bangs parted to the side. She wore a brown downy jacket with white fur lining the cuffs and hemline over a sea-foam green V-neck with a black thunder cloud on the front, as well as a buckled leather kilt with chains hung around it and white leggings spotted with black lightning bolts witha pair of brown laced-up boots. She also wore sea-foam green and white scarf, black leather fingerless gloves, and a brown leather pouch clipped to the side of her belt. Her ovular turquoise eyes seemed to scan over the deck as she brushed by Chris, who gave a 'Wassup, Harlow!'.

She walked down the dock, looking at each one of the others, before she landed on Lihua, who tilted her head.

"...You seem familiar," said Lihua softly, her accent fairly light. Harlow blinked, her fingers flexing.

"Lihua," Zemin whispered harshly, as if trying to hush his relative.

"A lot of people say that, I guess it might just be my face," Harlow dismissed.

Lihua seemed to get this, and looked to the others, and muttered, "We'll talk later."

Harlow's eyes widened the smallest bit, before she nodded.

Zemin put his hand on Lihua's head, which was knocked off, sighing at Harlow, "Sorry about her, that must have been rude."

"No, it's fine."

The new male who pulled up to the dock stood just under 6 foot, with a broad and wiry frame and blond hair pulled into a ponytail and grass green hooded eyes. He wore a kelly green flannel work shirt over a white tee, blue jeans, and Oxblood work boots, a very casual look. He wore an easy smile on his face as he stepped onto the docks, walking towards the others.

"Eamonn!"

"Chris, it's nice to finally meet you in person," Eamonn said, giving Chris a firm handshake. He turned to the contestants, especially the females, and winked at them, "Same with the rest of you. Not that many people yet, it seems."

"No, but it's an entertaining bunch," Chris said as he motioned towards them.

"I agree," Eamonn said as he strolled up to the group. Shigeko stepped towards him, holding out her tubberware of cookies.

"Eamonn-san, right? Do you want cookies or caramel? They didn't give any of us much time to eat, so maybe you'd like one?," She said, tilting her head.

"You're already a feast for the eyes, but I wouldn't mind one," Eamonn said, taking a caramel and winking at the Japanese girl. She flushed lightly, looking down.

The next boat pulled up, and no one was apparently on it. Chris sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Damn it, Octavia..."

When the boat docked, Chris went up on it and lightly nudged someone with his foot, "Octavia, it's time to get up..."

A groan came from the boat, and a girl slowly sat up. Striking purple hair curtained her, before a small hand brushed it away from her face, revealing deep set hooded purple eyes, blinking tiredly.

"Oh, that was fast," the girl's smokey voice said, before she stood up and leaned on Chris as she smoothed out her lavender tank top and black leggings, then straightened her black leather fingerless gloves, picking off lint with her claw clipped black nails. She then took her hip long purple hair and put it behind her shoulders, her doll like face, generously portioned body, and insanely pale skin unveiled to the light. The only thing that marred her face was a carving into her forehead, which was hardly seen due to the girl's side bangs.

She walked onto the deck, her thigh high lavender boots hardly making a sound as she made her way to the others, who were all gawking at her.

Humming softly to herself, she made her way to Shigeko and leaned her head on the girl's shoulder, her hand slowly slipping around the chubbier girl's waist, her nails dragging along the fabric. Shigeko's face went instant bright red, but Octavia didn't seem to care as she snagged a cookie.

"Hello, Goregous," Eamonn said, sliding up to Octavia. Octavia glared playfully as she squeezed Shigeko, holding her cookie accusingly at the male.

"Hey now, Safe base. Let me wake up fully and eat before you get started," Octavia said with a grin as she picked up another cookie and placed it in the male's lips. Eamonn grabbed the cookie with his teeth, taking a bite and winking.

The boat that pulled up while all this was going on held another girl with long dirty brown waves with earthy brown tones and deep set, round caramel colored eyes. She was very beautiful, with her pear shaped body and heart shaped delicate face. She wore a fiery-red off the shoulders top with loose sleeves that reached her elbows, the hem just barely covering her belly. Underneath she was apparently sporting a string-bikini top with splashes/swirls of black, blue, and white. She was alsowearing dark-blue skinny jeans with a rip in the left knee and a white chiffon scarf as belt around her waistline. A necklace with a black linked chain hung around her neck, holding a small deep green-colored potion-like little bottle containing water from her lifeline.

"Ah, a nymph, right?," Eamon said as she walked by, before she turned to him with a raised brow.

"How could you tell...?," She asked.

"Your necklace. We have a few of you around my area, but not Water Nymphs. How exotic," Eamon said with a wink.

When Marina seemed uncomfortable, Octavia gently grabbed her by the scarf she wore at her waistline, and pulled her to Shigeko, tsking at Eamonn.

"Safe base!," Octavia said, a teasing lilt to her voice. Marina looked confused, while Shigeko turned a darker red. Octavia winked to Marina, who only smiled back and grabbed a cookie. Octavia left Shigeko, and put her elbow on Eamonn's shoulder, leaning on him, "Good eye, though."

"It takes one to know one," Eamonn said, turning his head to Octavia.

The next contestant was... well it was hard to tell. They had a slim build at an average height, with a fairly femme-androgynous face, with long long silver hair reaching their mid back and two pieces hair framing their face, and ruby red eyes. Their clothes were also relatively neutral, consisting of a light blue sleeveless hoodie over a white tank top, blue female jean shorts, white leggings, and plain boots. Around their neck they wore a dark blue choker with a dark blue gem in the middle, along with a golden laced pendant with a red ruby gem in the gave a charming smile as the boat pulled up.

"Alysson, I see you finally made it," Chris said, helping the contestant on the dock.

"Fashionably late is better than never," Alysson said with a wink. The other contestants looked at Alysson, and then each other as if trying to solve the mystery, until Harlow spoke up.

"Alysson... won't that make females outweigh the males?," Harlow asked, tilting her head.

"No. It's quite obvious he's a male!," Marina said, grinning, "Albeit an effeminate one!"

"You have a good eye," Alysson said, crossing his arms with a smirk, "Usually it takes a while for someone to tell."

"Your choked hides your Adam's apple, but the point where your jaw connects with your neck is slightly more pointed to go with the rest of your face," Asher chirped. Marina shrugged.

"It was more of a guess."

Octavia only laughed, "I won't lie, that's kinda hot though."

"Glad you think so," Alysson said, before looking at the girl's hair, "I like your hair."

"Back at ya."

Ariana's eyes went to Alysson, the two's gazes meeting. They seemed to be measuring each other up, before Alysson smirked as he looked back at the next contestant on the dock. Ariana just rolled her eyes.

The next contestant that stepped from the boat was a tall and imposing looking male, who seemed to drop the temperature around him several degrees by just being there. He had deep almond shaped Caribbean blue eyes lined by white lashes that matched his white hair, which was pulled back in a thin low ponytail that reached the small of his back, all except for some fringe which was pushed to the left side of his face. He had a very angled and aristocratic face, and was almost as pale as his hair. He wore a jean jacket with gray sleeves and a gray hood with over a white t-shirt and black form fitting jeans and black combat boots. He gave a polite nod and smile as he made his way to Chris, holding out his hand.

"Chris, my comrade," He said quietly as he gave a firm hand shake and patted his shoulder. Chris smiled back as he shook the young man's hand.

"Alexei, glad to found better clothing to wear to the island," Chris said, shrugging off the taller guys shoulder.

"Ah, yeah, Imogen grabbed it for me," Alexei said, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"That's good, she should be here soon, so please go stand over there," Chris said. Alexei nodded, before making his way over to the others, his arm raised, "Greetings, comrades! Warm day to all of us, no?"

"Hm...Your Russian accent is very strong," Alysson, his eyes glinting as he said this.

"He has very good English, though," Eamonn said, lightly punching the guy's shoulder. Alexei nudged him back, smiling back to the other male.

The last boat made its way to the dock, holding two people. One was Imogen, leather coat snug around her and her lipstick as on point as ever. Beside her, standing about a head and a half over her was a male, so thin it looked like a stiff wind could get the best of him.

"Sorry we're late, everyone," Imogen said as she walked across the dock,the male contestant she rode with following behind her, "Kota had some work to do still."

Kota, the boy that trailed behind her, was just as tall as Zemin with feathered layered black hair and icy blue eyes that had a white ring around the irises. He wore a rather baggy hooded black t-shirt with a long sleeved fluorescent blue and gray undershirt and black pants with white tennis shoes. A sheathed knife of a very irregular shape sat on his hip. A huge scar was on his throat, appearing to once have been a gaping wound at one point, making a couple of the weaker stomached people step back away from him. He wore a tired but gentle smile, rubbing his cheek with his sleeve with a silent yawn.

As soon as he stepped close to the others, Marina seemed to dive behind Zemin, her eyes curiously peering at Kota, who only gave a friendly smile and waved to her. The more observant folk didn't let this go unnoticed, however. Jeska, however, immediately made her way over to Kota.

"I know this sounds weird, but can I pet your hair?"

Kota only gave a weird chuckle sound and leaned down a bit, letting Jeska mess with his hair. She immediately seemed to brighten up, quietly saying, "Oh my god it's so soft!" Kota only chuckled again, before coughing slightly. Nathan looked at Kota, a brow raised.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Kota. I take it your apprenticeship with Anguta is going well," Nathan said. Kota only shrugged.

"Okay, that looks like it's everyone! Now, when I call out your names, please divide yourselves. To the right, I want the following: Jeska, Harlow, Ariana, Alexei, Zemin, Alysson, and Lihua.

To the left, I need Octavia, Shigeko, Asher, Marina, Nathan, Kota, and Eamonn.

When the two groups separated, Imogen tossed the left group a purple flag (which Nathan caught) and the right group a yellow one (caught by Alexei).

"Purple team, you're known as Team Amrita." Imogen said as Nathan unraveled the flag, showing the decanter with a diamond corking it stitched into the fabric.

"What's Amrita?," Arianna said, tilting her head, her voice quiet.

"Its a divine potion from Old Hinduism. A single drop is enough to make anyone immortal," Zemin replied, as Chris cleared his throat.

"Yellow team, you are Team Ambrosia," Chris said as Alexei unraveled their flag and opened it with a flourishing wave, displaying a set of honeycomb on it.

"So, Due to the fact that the cabins are being redone because SOMEONE," Chris glared at Imogen, who only winked with a smirk at Chris,"Decided that the ones we have needed to be proofed against you guys, looks like you guys will legitimately be camping out. So, I decided to make the first challenge out of that."

"Joy," Alysson said.

"That being said, there are two sets of camping supplies: Tents big enough for ten people, maps, sleeping bags, fire starters, guidebooks about local wild and plant life, and water filters. They are all colored in your respective team colors, and it's up to your team to collect and find all the pieces of their equipment. On the maps, there is a location that's marked where you have to set up camp. The first team to check in their team's equipment and set up their tent with a fire, wins this first challenge. The other team, well... you get to eliminate your weakest link."

The two groups eyed the other team, before eyeing each other.

"However, there's also an immunity hidden on the island as well, in the shape of a gold bottle. If someone on the eliminating team finds it, they're safe from elimination tonight, no matter how much they mess up."

"Oh, also," Imogen cut in, "The food truck won't be here until tomorrow, so looks like you guys are gonna have to do some hunting tonight. In your tent bag should also be some cooking equipment as well."

After a moment of silence, Shigeko then raised her hand, albeit shyly.

"Yes, Shi-chan?," Imogen asked.

"Do the tents have dividers to separate males and females? It just seems inappropriate, you know?," Shigeko said, looking away.

"I would just consider it natural, so it shouldn't matter," Eamonn said, winking at his teammate. Shigeko gave a shy look at him, but he only shrugged, still grinning. Shigeko only grew red along her cheeks.

"Well, first of all, we have cameras practically everywhere," Imogen started, raising a brow, "So if something were to happen, we would spot it and the perpetrators would be automatically eliminated. But yes, secondly, we do have dividers. Any other questions?"

Harlow raised her hand, which Chris addressed with a "Yes?"

"Are we allowed to move the other team's equipment if we were to spot it before them?"

"Absolutely!," Chris said, grinning, "I like the way you think! Anyone else?"

Nobody else raised their hand, and Imogen smiled, "Good, because you start now."

There was a moment where everyone let that set in, before scrambling to the forest.

* * *

 ** _Bonus scene_** :

"Are you sure that these teams will work?," Chris said, looking at Imogen, who only hummed lightly.

"Is the infamously inhumane Chris McClean worried for once?," Imogen said as she lit a cigarette after placing a clay bow to catch the ashes on the table they sat at in the surveillance room.

"Well, these kids are their own category, and I did some reading in their files-"

"Then you'll know why I arranged them like I did. Each team has a balancer for the more unstable ones, a healer, and a good leader if they choose to be," Imogen said as she took a hit.

"They're still unpredictable. Also, with this being the first gathering of more that four demigods of different parents in sixty years, they could destroy the island," Chris said as he flipped through the cameras.

"These kids are... Different. Only two of them are considered synthetic breedings, and they're both stable... Mostly. Sixty years ago, that was a different story."

"Well, you're the expert...," Chris said, as he flipped to the right camera.

* * *

 ** _So since I am working based on assumption on what was given to me via app, I'm gonna pull a previous version of Demigod, and ask the creators of the characters what your character's opinion on the other characters. I'll do an example with Imogen on Chris for the format I want! PMs only!_**

 ** _Imogen's opinion on-_**

 ** _Chris-"He is the drama king of queens, and needs to learn to trust my judgement because I've done this for years, but I admire that he's doing, even if he has selfish motives." (neutral/business partner)_**

 ** _Also a question to answer in the reviews: Where do you think the immunity is ?_**


End file.
